The boys don't like to share their toys
by bucktooth22
Summary: Dean and Sam share everything. What happens when Dean makes a new friend and doesn't want to share? Destiel Sabriel


Name: The boys don't like to share their toys

Summary: Dean and Sam share everything. What happens when Dean makes a new friend and doesn't want to share? Destiel Sabriel

Disclaimer: alas, sadly I do not own supernatural. Tis a cruel world we live in is it not?

Dean never really thought of himself as an overprotective kid. He shared everything with Sam, his clothes, his friends, his toys, even his colds. They loved each other but their dad made them share everything and they never really had anything they could claim as theirs.

Dean started his first day of fourth grade as Sam did the same for first grade; they were in a new town, surrounded by new people and a new school.

Dean was seated at the _green moon_ table. He looked around. There was a girl with dark hair named Lisa, a blond boy named Ash, a brunet named Pam and a boy named Castiel. Looking around Dean tried to connect faces with names to remember. At the _red star_ table there was a golden haired boy named Gabriel, a dark haired boy named Crowley and another dark haired boy named Bobby. Also at that table were brunettes named Lilith, and Tessa. At the _blue square_ were two blond brothers named Luc and Michael. A redhead named Anna, a blond named Azazel and a black haired boy named Dick.

Sam had friends in his class. He came home chattering on about his friends Jo, Meg, Ruby, Andrew, Jake and Ava.

Dean had been resigned, not wanting to share his day. He had made new friends and he was fine sharing them with his younger brother he was fine telling all about his day. Gabriel had been fascinated by his storied of Sam. Lisa and Tessa had crushes on him. Bobby was super nice and his best friend Crowley was a bit of a snob but was kept in check by Bobby. Ash and Pam were very fun and easily became Dean's new best friends. Lilith, Luc, Michael, Azazel and Dick were a click that avoided the other half of the class. The only one Dean didn't want to share was Castiel. The weird boy with soft dark hair, deep sapphire eyes, and an oversized trench coat. He had been a bit shy at first but once Dean got him alone on the playground he opened up. Dean had cornered Castiel on the playground and demanded they be friends. Castiel had looked up from the dirt he had been so intently studying and with a small smile consented. Dean had dragged the other boy around like a pet for the rest of the day by their interlocked hands. A small smile spread its way across his unwilling lips at the thought of Cas being his friend.

"So Dean, make any new friends today?" John asked for the fourth time. Dean just stared intently at his plate.

"Any cute girls in your class?" John tried a new tactic.

"Yah I guess." Dean said in a small voice.

"Do they have names?" John persisted with a slight smile playing at his lips.

"Yes." Dean answered smartly. John gave Dean a loving chuck over the back of his head with a mutter of _smart ass_. Sam snickered from the other side of the table.

"I made new friends." Dean said caving. He had never been good at standing up to his dad, unlike Sammy.

"Talk." John commanded instantly.

"Well there's Gabriel and Bobby and Crowley. Ash and Pam are my new best friends. There are these two girls, Lisa and Tessa that have crushes on me." Dean said, he had decided to leave Castiel out of the conversation. "Lilith, Luc, Michael, Azazel and Dick are kind of weird so they don't really fit in with the rest of us." Dean continued. A smile played its way across John's face. His boys were talking about their normal school with normal kids and normal friends. They could be a family again except..._Mary_. John sighed and excused himself from the table. It was Dean's day to clear the plates. By the time he was done washing he felt the hairs in the back of his neck stand up. He spun around to find Sam watching him.

"What?" Dean asked shortly.

"I know you're hiding something." Sam said.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Dean retorted.

"Yes you do." Sam responded with a small smile. Dean watched him warily. "I promise not to tell dad if you tell me." Sam said with those big puppy dog eyes. Shit. Sam knew Dean couldn't resist the eyes. Sighing Dean brought Sam into their room and shut the door.

"His name is Castiel." Dean said sighing as he sat down on the bed. Sam scurried over and sat next to him intent on hearing more. "He's _my_ friend and I don't want to share this time." Dean said. Sam nodded; he had heard this before from Dean. The older brother had not wanted to share his crushes but never simply a platonic friend.

"There is a girl I didn't talk about." Sam said quietly after a long silence.

"Talk." Dean commanded, mocking their father. Sam snickered.

"Her name is Becky and she has a total crush on me." Sam said. Dean grinned.

"And you like her." Dean said gleefully.

"No!" Sam said and Dean's face fell. "She scares me. I don't like her back but I'm afraid she'll like kidnap me or something if I don't hang out with her." Sam said.

"Ooooooh." Dean said, understanding dawning on him.

"Yah." Sam said. "So you have a crush on Castiel." Sam said smiling.

"No!" Dean shot back. Sam gave him one of those knowing smiles. Dean shoved Sam off the bed and the younger boy laughed, knowing he was right.

The next day at school Tessa tried to talk to Castiel but Dean refused to allow the conversation to take place. Tessa did get a chance to talk to Castiel when Dean went to the bathroom and they had a lengthy conversation regarding death. Dean came back and upon finding them talking ignored Castiel. Dean spent the rest of the day sulking and pouting. As Dean was walking out of school with his friends all following Sam came running up.

"Dean _she's coming_." Sam whispered urgently as a little blond girl came running up to them.

"Saaaaam!" She called.

"Unwanted company?" Gabriel asked in a whisper to the youngest Winchester. Sam nodded. Gabriel flashed a mischievous pure white smile before enveloping Sam into his arms. Tilting Sam Gabriel planted a huge kiss on a stunned little Sam. Sam grasped and grabbed on to Gabriel instinctively, not wanting to fall. Becky gasped in horror before turning around and running away crying. Gabriel returned Sam to his upright position to the wide eyed stares of the rest of the little group.

"So I take it you're Sam?" Gabriel asked putting his hand out for the customary shake.

"Yah." Sam said slightly out of breath.

"I'm Gabriel." The golden haired boy said grinning from ear to ear. "I think we are going to be **very** good _friends_."

"Just friends?" Sam asked slipping his hand into Gabriel's. Gabriel gave a slight chuckle.

"Dean?" Castiel asked oblivious to the drama caused by Sam and Gabriel. Dean turned around to Castiel with a sharp look.

"What?" Dean snapped.

"Why are you upset with me?" Castiel asked moving very close to Dean's side.

"Because!" Dean shot back. There was a honk as the impala pulled up and Dean retreated quickly before he was forced into more talk about feelings and stuff. After a moment Sam joined them despite the cries of Gabriel.

"So you made new friends?" John asked and Sam nodded happily. Dean was happy to share his friends with his brother as long as he left Castiel alone. Why was he being so overprotective of Cas? Why didn't he want anyone else to talk to him? Dean decided to ask Sam later, the kid always was better at emotions and stuff.

When they got home Dean ran to his room and shut the door. He could hear John asking what had happened but Sam didn't answer. Soon enough Sam opened the door a bit timidly before entering and closing the door behind him quietly.

"Castiel?" Sam asked in a small voice. Dean nodded.

"Why am I so overprotective of him? Why don't I want anyone else to talk to him? Why don't I want him to go home? Why do I want to keep him with me wherever I go?" Dean asked frustrated.

"You like him. You are jealous when he spends time with anyone else because you want to keep him all to yourself. Tell him that." Sam said.

"I like him as a friend!" Dean persisted.

"When have you ever acted like this about a **friend**? The only time you act like this is when you have a crush." Sam retorted. Dean moaned and flopped back on his bed.

"What do I say to him?" Dean asked after a long awkward silence.

"I like you as more than a friend." Sam offered. Dean had always had an easier time getting girls but whenever it came to his own emotions he was completely clueless.

That night Dean was completely silent during dinner and the next morning on their way to school.

"Is he okay?" John asked Sam as they got out of the impala. Sam shrugged before trailing after his older brother and into the school.

Sam entered just in time to see Castiel run up to Dean, a worried look on his face.

"Dean, I hope you aren't still mad at me. I don't understand what happened. If it was something I did I am very sorry. If you tell me what I did I will never do it again. I'm so sorry Dean." Castiel rambled on.

"Cas," Dean began, he sounded terrified and he licked his lips and rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "It's not you I'm mad at." Dean tried to explain but that one simple statement sent Castiel into a whole new stream of apologies.

"Was it Tessa? She meant no harm. I won't talk to her anymore if you want. I just thought you two were friends so it would be ok. I'm sorry if it upset you." Castiel continued his apologies.

"Cas!" Dean said suddenly stopping the stream of words spewing themselves from Castiel's mouth. Dean grabbed the sleeve of Castiel's oversized trench coat right next to his hand. Dean thought that he could have grabbed Cas's hand but he would stick to the coat for now. "I have something I need to tell you." Dean said. Dean turned around looking to make sure no one was eavesdropping when he spotted Sam. He gave Sam a pleading look and Sam waved his hands in encouragement. Dean returned his attention to Castiel. "I like you." Dean said quietly.

"I like you too Dean." Castiel responded.

"No, I _like_ you Cas." Dean said. Castiel tilted his head like he did when he was confused."I like you more than friends." Dean tried another tactic.

"I like you more than friends as well Dean." Castiel responded calmly. Dean shot Sam a tired look but Sam motioned for him to continue.

"No. I mean I have a crush on you Cas." Dean said timidly.

"I knew what you meant." Castiel said leaning in to place a small chaste kiss on Dean's lips. Sam grinned from ear to ear but before he got a chance to congratulate his brother he was dragged away by Gabriel.

"Sooo Sammy, do you want to come over tonight?" Gabriel asked smiling.

"Sure but I have to ask my dad." Sam said happily. Gabriel nodded and kissed Sam before skipping off to his first class.

Dean and Castiel sat together at _green moon_ table happily as Gabriel strutted into the room. Their teacher, Chuck sighed tiredly because Gabriel was late.

"Dean-o, you and Sammy are coming over to my house tonight." Gabriel said happily sitting down in his seat.

"Why is that?" Dean retorted.

"Because Cassie will be there and I want to spend more time with Sam." Gabriel responded. Dean looked to Castiel who shrugged happily. Dean nodded to Gabriel who clapped and bounced up and down in his seat with glee and too much sugar. They all smiled, knowing that tonight would be fun, just spending time with the people they _liked_.


End file.
